One of the biggest roadblocks to the translation of basic proteomic discoveries to potential clinical applications is the lack of robust and sensitive reagents that can capture a given protein reproducibly from different types of matrixes. While antibodies have been the major players of protein capture, alternate reagents are urgently needed to overcome the lack of sensitivity, specificity, and reproducibility associated with many of the current antibodies to help translate cardiovascular protein biomarker discoveries into clinical utility. Development of sensitive, well characterized, reproducible and cost effective reagents that can capture proteins involved in cardiovascular physiology or pathology would greatly benefit the cardiovascular research community. The goal of this contract is to generate high affinity antibodies against a panel of cardiovascular markers using a proprietary yeast display antibody library system.